The Blue Holocaust
by Materia-Blade
Summary: Ranma has been left in solitude for 15 years. He has almost forgotten how to talk. Finally he meets a group of people i dire straights. Will they help him find his long lost love?
1. Chapter 1

(Ok I hope u like this cuz I do. Its new. Its hopefully original. I'm gonna do my best on this to do it justice to those of you who actually watch Blue Gender.(I do and its a great show) This is an AU fic where Yuji didn't decide to go back to earth after that Tony was killed. Instead he lived on Second Earth and had the baby with Marlene. Still, however, they must travel back to Earth every now and then to refill supplies until the Second Earth Farms are built and running. On with the Show)  
  
I was in China when it happened. I left in search of a cure. I was gone for about a year. China was shielded from the outside world somewhat so I didn't find out until it was too late. When I came back Nerima was a wasteland. It was horrible. There were cocoons everywhere. Green cocoons with faces on them. I found one with Hiroshi in it. I could find no one. That was the year 2014. Since then I havent seen a soul. But I found that none of the people I loved were there. There were no cocoons with there faces in them. I destroyed the monsters as they attacked people then. But its been forever since I've seen a person. I remember back then. Before all this happened, I loved Akane. She loved me as well and we had kept it a secret since the wedding. Wether we go hitched that day or not, we made love that night. For Thirteen years we fooled them all. Still acting like we hated each other's guts. Pop, of all people, however, figured it out about four years after the wedding.(We told him when he gave up on us getting married and joining the dojos) But then I went to find a cure for my curse. I couldn't stand it anymore and I left Akane with a smirk and the joke that of course I would be back. One year later I returned, uncured and found that Japan had been taken over by the Blue. I swore then that I would find her at all costs. And if I found her dead the rest of my life would be devoted to destroying the blue. Since I have met no people. I met some once back in Japan but they were killed when I returned. I traveled to China again and found it destroyed by the Blue also. Saffron, as a child, was constantly being killed again and again as he kept rebirthing himself. The Musk had been completely wiped out except for Herb himself. But for some reason, as we fought together he killed himself. I do not believe in suicide. The Amazon's village was nothing but a Blue nest. I destroyed it and recovered what looked lick Mousse's cocoon. I thought I saw cologne but she is barely dicernable from the Blue anyway. I traveled the entire world. Country to country finding nothing. I haven't seen another human in 15 years. Being alone for so long I learned to listen to the trees, the wind, and the ground. Maybe i've gone insane from my years of solitude? But I don't think so. If you listen very closely you can hear it too. But now I'm back in Japan. Maybe I'll find something that I overlooked last time?...  
  
The Blue Holocaust  
  
MARLENE! WATCH OUT!  
  
She ducked just in time, under the claw of the gigantic worm. She rammed her fist straight into it's middle.   
  
"Allright back up!" Yuji shouted.  
  
She did so and he shot it.   
  
They were not in machines at the moment. There mission was to gather seeds. "SEEDS! Of all the frigging things to come back for and risk death we return for SEEDS!" Yuji thought as he shot another blue with precise accuracy.   
  
"Ok thats the last of them. Yuji are you sure we are going to be able to keep this up? Maybe we should have brought some high powered weaponry instead of just pistols." She said.   
  
"No, I won't risk activating my B cells agian," Yuji replied.  
  
"Ok, I suppose so," Marlene said.  
  
The was a while of silence.  
  
"What are we going to do now, Yuji? My whole life had been devoted to destroying the blue. Now what do we do?"  
  
"Live. Have fun. Enjoy yourself, Marlene. Didn't you ever enjoy yourself during your childhood?" Yuji asked.  
  
She replied, "I was training at the age of five with a gun,"   
  
"You'll figure it out Marlene. Don't worry," Yuji said.  
  
They went to sleep while posting one watch. The unit They were in had about 150 people in it. They were the best of the best. Since there mission was simply to collect seeds now they only sent the best to the planet to hopefully ensure the protection of them all.   
  
*****************************  
  
Yuji was on watch. He was good on watch. Nothing moved without his notice. He was as good as any cat as far as his eyesight. He knew when something was coming. Suddenly from over the hill came a single blue. Yuji waited. If it didn't spot them, he wouldn't have to fight at all. And in an instant the entire hill that kept them from view mostly was covered in the Blue. "SHIT! EVERYONE WAKE UP! BLUE ATTACK!! WAKE UP NOW!!!!!" He shouted.  
  
The entire camp was up immediatly. Yuji and Marlene were the only ones without armored strikes though. They fought and fought. But they began losing when the blue's numbers overwelmed them.   
  
"Six units down! Six Yuji!!" was shouted over the intercom.  
  
"DAMN IT IN KNOW!" Yuji yelled as he shot at the blue.  
  
  
  
"Yuji! You have to use a strike!! If you don't we may all die!"   
  
"Damn!" Yuji thought, "I won't pilot it!"  
  
"Thirty-Four units down! There backing us into a wall!   
  
"Allright! I don't care about the seeds just make sure you get out alive! Use anything you've got! Allright?" Yuji shouted. Being an inexperienced leader, he wasn't sure exactly what to do yet.  
  
"The soldiers did as told and abandoned the seeds. They fired on the blue and beat them back momentarily. But they regrouped and swarmed again. They backed them up against a wall closely.   
  
Ninety-Three Sir!  
  
"Shit! We can't die now! Not when were so close to making a new home finally!" Yuji thought as he shot a blue's claw that had happened to scratch Marlene's arm.  
  
No matter there efforts it was looking like the end...  
  
**************************  
  
Japan. It's been so long I hardly remember it. Wow. Look at this place! It's even worse.   
  
These were the thoughts that went through Ranma's head. He didn't actually have much to say anyway.  
  
Suddenly he heard something. It was one solitary word.  
  
DAMN!  
  
"Oh my god. Did I actually just hear that? My ears can't be playing tricks on me! They never have before!" Ranma thought.  
  
He ran for the voice. He sensed Blue. About 700 due north. But there were others. People that he sensed.   
  
"REAL LIVE PEOPLE!"  
  
He ran up to the great building. He could her gunfire on the other side.   
  
WERE ALL GONNA DIE!   
  
Ranma heard this. Determinantion and anger filled his eyes.   
  
"No your not. Not while I'm around. I don't remember how to talk anymore. I can't let you die now." Ranma thought.  
  
He crashed through the wall.   
  
"OH NO NOT FROM BEHIND US TOO!" Ranma heard someone shout.   
  
BANG! BANG!  
  
Gunshots were fired at Ranma from all sides but he dodged them with ease. Soon the dust cleared and they could tell he was human.   
  
"WAIT! STOP!" a man with burnt orange hair called out.   
  
Once realizing that he was human and still alive after they had shot at him they stopped dead.   
  
Suddenly everything stopped.  
  
The Blue stopped dead as well. They seemed to back off as he walked forward. He emitted a blue aura.  
  
He walked throught the staring people. His worn black cloak trailing behind him.   
  
Once in front of everything and a foot away from the blue Yuji came to his senses.  
  
"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING GET AWAY FROM THERE THAT THING WILL KILL YOU!" He shouted.  
  
The blue were still frozen as if in fear. The entire legion of them stock still.  
  
Ranma touched the blue. Grabbed its claw. It shivered.  
  
"What's going on! Are the blue.... Scared of him?" someone said.  
  
Having a hard time speaking since he hadn't done so in so long he barely made out, "I won't l..let... you mon..monsters..kill...an..anymore!"   
  
An amazing blue ball of energy erupted from his outstreched hands. It blew up the entire hill. They were destroyed. Utterly destroyed. By one man. 


	2. Chapter 2

HOLY SHIT! This fic got like eleven review for one chapter! That's a lot! That's like unusual! I don't have anything to say since all my reviews were good! Well actually yeah I do.   
  
Goddess of Details- So you don't know blue Gender eh? That's too bad. When I first saw it I hated it. But it grew on me. Now I love it. It's on Adult swim on Cartoon network every weeknight at 11:30 Central time in America. Breif summary of Blue Gender? Well basicly this guy, Yuji, has a fatal disease. He is put to sleep hoping the futere generation of people could cure him. Unfortunantly the blue attack during that time. The human race was completly taken over by huge insect-like monsters called blue. A few hundred thousand people were brought to an enormous space station called Second Earth. The people there learn to fight to retake the earth from the blue. Now 21 years after Yuji was put to sleep, he awakens and learns to fight in smaller gundam type mobile suits called strikers. You'd have to watch it to know really well what was going on.(COULD THEY HAVE POSSIBLY THOUGHT OF A LESS INTIMIDATING NAME FOR THE DESTROYERS OF EARTH AS WE KNOW IT! THEY CALLED EM BLUE! MIGHT AS WELL CALL EM MARVIN OR SOMETHING! This is one of the major draw backs of Blue Gender. So yeah it's pretty good.)  
  
Micheal The-Zorch Haney- Heh, don't worry. There aint anything I need to know about Ranma. I have seen every episode of the series. (EXCEPT THE STUPID KOI ROD EPISODE! DAMN IT I CAN"T FIND IT!!!! I CAN'T ORDER IT ON THE INTERNET ANYWHERE! STUPID STUPID STUPID!) Well other than that... I've never actually seen a manga of Ranma, even though I know what happens in the saffron thing by heart. If there is anything different about the manga then you can tell me. Lets have a contest shall we? Every time I put in a chapter I'll say something about Ranma to you. You tell me if you knew about it allready and then tell me something. Who ever didn't know what the other said first loses? I'll go first. DId you know that Ranma's birthday is May 21? Oh and Tenchi Muyo? Well I've seen every episode of tenchi universe (uncensored and original. Not the stuff they put on Cartoon network blotting out the perverted episodes and stuff.) But I don't really like tenchi. Ranma's better.  
  
Joe Fenton- Scratch that. I did have some criticism. Joe, Joe, Joe. Your a pain in the neck but you help me out a lot. Allright here it goes. Ranma was in China while Japan was taken over. When he returened to China It had been taken over as well. While yes people were alive in Japan that is not the same for every where else. Sorry but in this fic the only survivors are in Japan. Always questioning my fics.. Lsoie wies oie, Joe Fenton. Lsoie wies oie!.  
  
Sunamee- Saffron and Herb will be explained later on. Sorry. Suspence is my middle name. (Actually Action/Adventure is my middle name. Romance is my first name. Suspence actually hangs back there with my sixth and seventh, but I'm rambling on now.)  
  
On with the show!  
  
Chapter 1: Untrusting Ways  
  
Marlene, I don't trust him, Yuji was saying. But Marlene didn't care. The man had fallen unconcious after he had blasted away the entire mountian. As he had slumped to the ground the smile on his face was like nothing she'd ever seen before. A genune happy face. Like, Yuji in some ways. He could be happy and extreamly serious at the same time.   
  
"Why not? He just saved our lives," Marlene said in a monotone voice.  
  
"It.. It's just! I just don't trust him. He's from here, not second earth. He may turn on us! Or worse yet he may be some type of machine!" Yuji said.  
  
"Yuji, Machines can't smile. He's human, he has a heart beat blood and everything," Marlene replied.  
  
"But...!" Yuji trailed off.  
  
"Sir, there were 16 casualties. No one wounded was crippled in any major way," an underclass soldier told Yuji.  
  
"Gah! I want this man fixed up. Treat him with the wounded," Yuji told the soldier.  
  
He went about his job without a reply.   
  
As the man(Ranma) was hauled away Yuji looked back a Marlene, "Marlene, I... I don't know about this... What if...!"  
  
"If something happens we'll take it as it comes," Marlene interupted.  
  
Yuji turned and walked away slowly.  
  
Suddenly the ground burst open a few feet away. A gigantic wormlike blue sprung from the earth.   
  
Yuji was a deer in the headlights. Marlene reacted quickly as it began to head for Yuji.  
  
"YUJI! LOOK OUT!!!" She shouted.  
  
He awoke from his daze and shot like mad, most of his shots dangerously close to their mark but not close enough. Just as the Blue was less than a foot away from contact with Yuji's head, Marlene pushed him out of the way... only to be sliced straight in half by the jagged edge of the Blue. She screamed as her legs were completely separated from her body and thrown a few feet to the left.   
  
"Marlene... Marlene!! MARLENE!!!! NOOOOOOOO,URK!" Yuji was suddenly punched in the stomach and brought to his knees.   
  
Ranma stood in front of him. He said two solitarty words. "Focus, friend." Then he drew a blade. It was an amazing blade with a stallion figure imbedded into the hilt. Its blade looked as if it had never seen a day. He held it up and glowed his eerie blue color again. He dissapeared and reapeared hovering in midair at the level of the tall blue. He sliced it with his blade glowing his own blue color and it cut completely in two, just as Marlene had.   
  
He landed.  
  
"You... How dare you stop me.... I'll... I'll kill you!!!!" Yuji shouted. But he moved in the complete opposite direction... towards Marlene.  
  
Ranma walked ahead of him and picked up Marlene's disattatched legs and set them by her body. She was looking at him with abnormal calm dispite her pain. "What... What are you doing?" She asked.  
  
He knelt beside her. Yuji had just about made it to them when suddenly Ranma's hands began to glow pink.   
  
"What the hell are you doing to my wife!" Yuji screamed.   
  
Suddenly her legs began to reatatch themselves to her body. A great tiredness washed over her and she became almost too dazed to think.   
  
"Heal," Ranma said. "Sorry,"  
  
Yuji, needless to say, was breathless.   
  
Marlene came out of her daze. She felt no pain at all. "I... I'm fine...?" She asked.  
  
Ranma nodded.   
  
"Who... Who are you?" Marlene asked.  
  
Ranma pointed at himself and said, "Ranma. Can't speak. Haven't spoke in long time,"  
  
All the while Yuji was in shock. Staring at the most kind person he had ever met since he'd woken. He could have kissed the man. He saved his wife. He couldn't have done more ever.  
  
"Ranma, was it? Well... sorry and thank you..." Yuji said after he had stood up.  
  
Ranma chuckled. You Blue human. Sorry. I've seen you kind before. Can't control. Blue instinct take over. Sorry, hit you," Ranma got out after a time.  
  
Yuji chuckled as well. "Just call me Yuji. This is Marelene," he said.  
  
And suddenly in completely perfect Japaneese Ranma said, with his hand on the back of his head. "I'm Ranma Saotome. Sorry about this,"  
  
"..." 


End file.
